


Flasehood in Flesh

by Elementalist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalist/pseuds/Elementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep your smile, Sansa, for if you falter around wrong eyes, it might send you to your doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flasehood in Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. Stretching out the fingers here. The prompt was 'skin' and I had to debate whether to use Sansa or Arya and Sansa won out.
> 
> Just a small thing.

In court, her skin didn’t quite feel like it fit right. It stretched over her bones, the smooth planes of her face, twitching and tensing as she forced herself to smile, always smile. Her prince would see her, her king, her betrothed, and though she no longer wished to win him any favor, she rather liked her head where it sat.

She wouldn’t look as pretty if she were staring down King’s Landing from a pike. Sansa told herself this, again and again, ignored the flutter of fear in her heart, and smiled and smiled for the fine ladies and lords prancing about Joffery’s feet.

Their skin seemed just as false as her own.

She sent a prayer to the seven, the new, the old, the nameless, for making him blind to such small treasons.


End file.
